Fight! Fight! Fight!
by knives4cash
Summary: Team RWBY attempts to cuddle. Hilarity ensues.


At the end of a long day, I love nothing more than to curl up in bed with Yang and engage in reading, sleeping, sex, or a combination. Unfortunately, we have work to do, as do Ruby and Weiss, so even if Yang and I were free, we would have to refrain from the more adult activities. Such a shame. Perhaps if I wish hard enough, this calculus will solve itself.

I glance up from my spot at our fold-up table. Silhouetted by the moonlight, a bird has landed on the windowsill. I look down to see that Yang has firmly placed her hand on top of mine.

"No, bad kitty cat, bad." She deadpans. "Leave the bird alone." She orders, staring me down. My ear involuntarily twitches. Why is she taking the wretched animal's side?

"There are too many birds." I inform her, pulling my hand out of her grip. I turn back at the sound of its pecking. It's pecking on MY windowsill. Growling, I give it my best glare. Surely it will realize that it is intruding on my domain.

"No, no, bad kitty, bad!" Yang shouts. "A little help, girls?!" She demands, anchoring herself onto my hand. The bird starts chirping. That horrible, ear bleeding chirping.

It's going dow- "ACK!" Water! Water! "Pfft, Blech!" I sputter and spit, glaring at Ruby who's holding that accursed squirt bottle. I really hate that thing.

"Are you going to be good, now?" Yang asks me with a fiendish grin on her beautiful face.

I could always scratch her.

"I have the laser pointer in my bag." Weiss informs us, motioning towards the white bag lying on her unused bed.

One should quite while they still have ground. "I'll let the bird insult our honor." I mumble, bowing my head in submission.

"Good girl." Yang pats my shoulder. She gives me another one of those smiles. I'm not sure whether I want to kiss her or kill her. "Now do your calculus, and maybe I'll give you a treat when we're done."

Weiss groans, setting down her graphing calculator. "Really, Yang? Right in front of us?"

"Maybe she means tuna fish." Ruby offers absentmindedly, trying to figure out how to impute an equation into her own calculator. "Stupid derivatives." She grumbles.

"On that note, why do we say, 'Tuna FISH'?" Yang asks demandingly. She's clearly given this too much thought. "We don't say, 'cow beef,' 'chicken chicken,' or 'pig pork', but we say, 'tuna fish'." She stands up. "And furthermore!" She raises her hand up in the air. "I have absolutely NO idea where I'm going with that!" She sits back down, crossing her arms.

I sigh. Ignoring her rant, however reasonable it may be, I inform my team, "I am done with my calculus, Yang. May I have this reward you speak so highly of?" Her eyes light up at my request.

Slapping her hands together, she declares, "You most certainly may have this treat that is totally not sex!" She jumps up from her seat and runs over to her book bag, which lies on our bed. "Although, if you want to do a trade in, I do offer that particular service." She giggles, rummaging through her bag's contents. "Along with OTHER services."

Ruby and Weiss groan. Yang's audacity knows no bounds.

Speaking of audacity, Yang's cry of triumph at finding what she sought is very much so. She reels around, proudly holding in her hands a rectangular case that I have seen advertised throughout the city and through word of mouth from almost every woman on campus.

Ruby is no exception, for she gasps in joy. Weiss, however, sighs, placing an elbow on the table and resting her head on her open hand.

"Shriek of Responsibility: People Who Are Alive," I read aloud. Looking up at Yang and her overjoyed face, I raise an eyebrow. "Really? You do realize that Active Pigeon simply repaints the same core mechanics of the game."

She laughs, falling onto our bed. "Shut up! You just hate the company because they have the word 'pigeon' in their name!" Oh no she didn't.

Getting up, I walk over to the bed. She continues to laugh and only increases her audacity as I tackle her, pinning her hands above her head. "Hey! Hey! Don't tease me, kitty cat! I'll totally box your ears!" She bluffs, golden hair strewn about the covers.

Removing the game from her grasp, I place it back in her bag and gently lay the bag on the floor. "Rome will fall before you make good on that threat." I murmur as I begin to nip at her nape. She laughs again, firmly placing her hands on the back of my head and pulling me into a kiss. How accustomed each duo has grown to one another.

She begins to probe my teeth with her tongue just as Ruby tackles us. "CUDDLE PILE!" She shouts, laughing as she collides with us.

"Ack, come on, sis!" Yang laughs, pushing her face away. She pleads, "Don't block my game!"

"Weiss, come on in!" Ruby orders as our limbs continue to tangle. I can't seem to wipe this grin off of my face.

I twist my head back to see Weiss with her head now in both hands. "Must I?" She groans with desperation.

"It's either that or the bee meets the bird." Ruby laughs. Ah, I see. She threw herself in as a last-ditch effort to stop us from getting frisky. How bold.

Scoffing, Weiss gets up from the table. "That is logical." She agrees as she gracefully sits down on my half of the bed. These beds could barely fit two women and forty pounds of breasts, much less four women and Yang's added forty pounds.

"Assume cuddle formation!" Ruby orders as she pulls Weiss down on top of her. Yang manages to flop over onto her half of our bed and motions for me to join her.

As I clamor over to the small space between Weiss and Yang, I ask, "What shall we do on this undersized bed?" Tight fit much? Yang gets comfortable by rolling onto her right side and hugging me tight. Ruby mirrors the motion, putting Weiss and myself in an awkward position.

Our faces are inches apart, and I can feel her breath hitting my face.

Ruby is satisfied, however. "Cuddle, obviously!" Ruby declares, burying her face into Weiss's neck with a giggle. The blush is entertaining.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Weiss demands with a huff.

"I assure you, Weiss," I grin. I'm so bad. "If there were something better for me to lay eyes upon, I would." That glare of hers could freeze the sun, but not I.

"OOOOOOH!" Yang gasps. "Do you smell that?" She asks as Weiss growls at me. "It smells like London's burning AGAIN!" A humorous reference to the Great London Fire of 1666. I cannot help but chuckle. It's nice to know that Yang is paying attention in World History.

"I suppose I should be glad that you're at least looking at me." Weiss sighs with an evil smirk growing across her lips. "You seem to close your eyes whenever you have to look at Yang." She snipes back.

"OOOOOOH!" Ruby gasps in turn. "Take that, sis!" Ruby laughs as Yang pulls me closer. "My girlfriend's got bite!" She sticks her tongue out to emphasize dominance.

Yang laughs. "Let's see which one has more bite." She suggests, slowly rubbing her hands around my midriff. "Can you get into our nightstand?" She asks.

Oh no.

"Sure." Ruby responds, withdrawing an arm and opening up our nightstand. "What am I looking for?"

"A long, rectangular box." Yang informs her, betraying my hopes.

"Found it!" Ruby declares, holding up the box and examining it. "Pokies!" She declares with joy. "You were holding out on me, sis!" She gasps.

"What can I say?" Yang chuckles. "Oh wait, that's right! We can't, 'cause we're making out!" She shouts to the entire world, just broadcasting our sex life. Confound it, Yang.

"Sweet lord," Weiss groans with a blush.

I can't believe it. Surely we won't be expected to-

"Here!" Ruby places the box in between Weiss and myself, opening it up and withdrawing one of our formerly secret pleasures. "Make up, you two." She orders, sticking the poky in Weiss's mouth and gently nudging her head towards mine.

"I'd rather not." Weiss and I say in unison. Ugh, this only causes us to blush.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Yang demands with a laugh as she pushes my head forward, causing me to bite onto what is technically my end of the poky. "Think of it as a warm up for the main attraction!" She snickers. "And besides, Weiss. If you don't kiss my girlfriend, I'll think that you think she's not good enough to kiss." Ooooh, Weiss is on the spot now.

"And if you don't kiss My girlfriend, I'll think the same thing!" Ruby declares. It appears I thought too soon.

Weiss takes a bite forward. "One of us will back down." She informs us all. "There won't even be any kissing."

Such confidence. It suits her. I take a bite forward. "You've always been all talk, princess." I smirk as she squints at me.

"At least my concentration isn't decimated when I see a laser dot on the wall." She bites back at me and bites forward on the poky.

Scoffing, I take two bites, leaving her only centimeters. "At least I'm not a terrible kisser." I shoot back with a grin.

"Better than you." Weiss deadpans as she grabs the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss. Mmmh, I stand corrected. She's a pretty good kisser.

I sense Yang's aura flaring up. "Woot! Woot!" She giggles, "Ruby, are you filming this? It's not everyday we get some human x faunus lesbian porn."

I break away from Yang's embrace and pull myself closer to Weiss. She would never use such crude language.

Weiss breaks from Ruby's grasp and wraps her arms around me. Winking, she closes her eyes. I wrap my arms around her and let the sensation be intensified by closing my own eyes. I begin to probe her teeth with my tongue.

She opens up and meets me with her own tongue.

Weiss and I are making out.

We're making out.

We're having a full-on, tongue entangled with tongue, slurping each other's saliva, make out session.

Oh, I feel so dirty, but she is a REALLY good kisser.

"Aha, okay, Weiss, you can stop now." Ruby begins to panic.

All she gets from us is a slur of moans and smacking sounds. So lewd.

"Should we do something, Yang?" Ruby asks with concern. "I think they're enjoying it too much."

I can begin to smell her arousal. She's into this. Such scandal. I'll be sure to remember that. "Hold on." She murmurs, getting off of the bed.

I admire Weiss's zeal, but I'm going to need a breath of fresh air soon.

BEEP

I crack an eye open to see Yang at the foot of the bed with her camera in her hands. The red light's flashing. Breaking away, I make a mad grab for the camera, but she hops out of range as I swipe at it. "She's got the camera!" I inform Weiss as I scramble off the bed. There is NO way Yang will hold this over my head.

"AAAGH!" Weiss jumps up and accidentally knocks me off the bed. I'm pretty sure it was accidental. "Yang Xiao Long, I'm going to kill you!" She screams as she chases after Yang who flees our dorm, laughing as she runs.

I look back at Ruby. "You started this." I inform her.

"I just wanted cuddles!" Ruby whines, pouting at me. "I didn't think the two of you would be so... so..." She blushes. "Hot."

I grin. I can see a sexual activity involving more than two members of Team RWBY happening sometime in the future.

* * *

Sorry about the week-long hiatus. I've been getting schooled by school.

Keep an eye out for Hannibal Jaune as always, and also be sure to tune in for the Thanksgiving special!


End file.
